A Teen Titans' Christmas
by YAXON
Summary: Just a little fluffy one-shot... A gift from me to you, the TT Community, for entertaining me the past few months. Hope you enjoy! R&R!


**Merry Christmas, One and All! Due to some inspiration hitting me recently, I thought I'd let you all know I have another TT story in the works for next year. It's only in its 'baby' stages in planning right now, but I've got plenty of ideas for it. I know my first couple of stories in the TT-category on this site left a lot to be desired, but I only ask you to give the story a chance when I get around to posting it next year. If anyone wanted to help write for it, I'd be open to that, and would let you in on the planning ASAP. It IS gonna be huge, I hope. Though I'll understand if no one's interested. This one-shot Special will hint at some of the plot developments for next year, but it's mostly pure holiday 'fluffiness'. Hope you enjoy! And apologies in advance to Italians and Italian speakers! A particular scene in the one-shot was done in jest, and not to insult you! Also, this is my first attempt at anything remotely related to romance, so… Apologies if this stinks. I tried to make it short and sweet, with a hint of a cliffhanger. All the same, this is a one-shot.**

Christmas Eve in Jump City: It was as crazy this year as it was every year. Even at night, when barely any stores were open, the citizens were milling about, doing last-minute Christmas shopping. Christmas decorations still lined the shops, whether they were open or not, and filled the streets and homes of all Jump City. Snow was lightly precipitating, and all the lights caused the nighttime sky to seem… brighter.

Titans' Tower was not exempt from the festivities. Christmas lights outlined the Tower and made it more eye-catching at night. There were even animal-shaped Christmas light figures dotting the front of the island that the Tower was on. Because the Titans collected so many illuminant decorations over the years, the citizens of Jump City were allowed to ride out in boats and marvel at the collection as if they were visiting any other lightshow at this time of year. The citizens weren't allowed on the island this time of year, because the Titans didn't want to risk having their lights ruined by pranksters, but the Titans would let them gaze in admiration from boats or from the shoreline.

The inside of the Tower was just as festive. Garlands and wreaths hung almost everywhere; stockings hung on consoles in the Common Room; and a fairly large tree – it was about eight feet high, five feet across – stood close to the center of the Common Room and was overstocked with ornaments, flashing lights, and a big, old plastic star on the top of it. Because of the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil this year, and the fact that the Teen Titans greatly expanded as a global team that year, great piles of presents protruded out from under the tree. Most were from Honorary Titans and Titans' East, and the City Council of Jump City, but some were from Starfire's family on Tamaran and Bruce Wayne. Then, of course, there were the presents that the Titans gave to one another, but those weren't out under the tree yet. They had an incident last year, where Beast Boy tried to find out what was in his presents, and ended up getting caught when he tried to open one, when he suspected he knew what one was. That wasn't to say everyone else was completely innocent. Cyborg tried to analyze his presents, Robin used his deductive skills to figure out his… and Starfire and Raven, both guilty as charged, opened their gifts a couple of hours early. Starfire, because she was too excited. Raven because she didn't care too much for the holiday and its traditions.

The Titans had returned from going skiing, snowboarding, and sledding for the day just a few hours ago, and since then had split up for different activities. Beast Boy and Cyborg played video games to try and keep their minds off of the excitement that it was Christmas Eve, and that Christmas was less than a day away. Starfire took Raven to the 'Mall of Shopping' to do some last-minute Christmas shopping; Raven was reluctant to go, but went after much begging. Robin took the liberty of picking up the mail for the day and sorted through it. They received a surplus of Christmas Cards and fan letters, which was typical. What piqued Robin's curiosity was a letter from an old associate and friend; it was also the reason Robin hadn't picked up a controller and joined Cyborg and Beast Boy after retrieving the mail. In the four walls of his room, Robin smiled.

_Dear Dickie,_

_ It's been a while since you left the Circus and spoke to me. How've you been? The Circus hasn't been the same without you and your folks. In fact, the Circus has been seemingly on its last legs this year… Eh, it seemed like it was dyin' a couple of years ago, too… Who knows? We might gain publicity next year. _

_ Anyway, I've been thinkin' of comin' and spending a few days with ya. Without you, it's just no fun pulling pranks… Even if I'm the 'Prank Master' in your book. I've heard so much about your new friends… The Teen Titans, right? It wasn't easy to track you down… I had to ask your Guardian, Mr. Wayne, where ya were, and he gave me this address. Can't believe you're Robin! Good job, buddy. Savin' the world everyday… Doesn't it get tiring? Well, I hope to ask ya in person next year… I look forward greatly to seeing you again, and hope I'm not a burden to you guys! _

_ Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! _

_ Your friend and the Funniest Clown in the Circus, Souta_

Robin couldn't stop grinning even after he folded up the letter and filed it away neatly in one of his desk drawers. Souta was one of his best friends, back when the Circus was his life. Back then, he was Dick Grayson: A trapeze performer and one of the Flying Graysons. Dick lost touch with the Circus years ago, and he felt sorry for that everyday. Yet one of the performers had found him, after all this time, and Robin felt content, because now he could be 'Dick Grayson' again. Being a Titan was rewarding and enriching, but Robin missed the days of the Circus from time to time; it was impossible to not let his thoughts drift back there every so often.

Robin's reverie was disrupted when the klaxons went off. Robin dashed from his room immediately to the Common Room to see why the alarms were going off.

"What's the problem?" Robin barked as he entered the Common Room.

Cyborg shrank back a little from his leader's sharp tone.

"Um… Doctor Light, in his suit, was spotted at some fancy Italian restaurant Downtown. No other info was given, man."

Robin growled and punched his fist into his palm.

"We can take him on. No need to call the girls, they don't need to drop what they're doing just to take out Doctor Light with us…"

Cyborg shrugged neutrally.

"Alright, but if we can't take 'im and the girls do find out, it's your funeral, man."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Dude, it's _Doctor Light_! C'mon… How hard can he be?"

Cyborg threw his arms into the air exasperatedly.

"Famous last words… The guy mighta been pathetic in the past; and maybe he hasn't been as active in crime lately… but everyone's capable of change, grass stain…"

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy made their way down to the T-Car, not knowing that Cyborg's words would ring true…

The mall was among the most packed on that Christmas Eve evening. Shoppers hurriedly moved about, laying claim to any remaining items left in the stores by that point. It was pitiful, really. Not much was left, now that Christmas was the next day. After tomorrow, decorations would be quickly taken down and replaced by the usual advertised spring and summer items.

Starfire and Raven were among the 'late' shoppers, and they were dressed in their Titan uniforms. They got recognition by shoppers, but not much. Most of the shoppers were too absorbed into their 'hunting'. Starfire had just now bought her last gift that she would give to her friends, her family, in the Tower, and now Starfire's attention was solely on Raven, who hadn't bought all her presents yet. She needed to purchase one more.

"Ugh… Really, Starfire? Do I REALLY have to do this…?" Raven droned unenthusiastically.

Starfire nodded wildly and gave a wide smile.

"Yes, Raven! It is the tradition to buy all your friends gifts! Even Beast Boy. _Especially _Beast Boy…" Starfire emphasized.

Raven quirked an eyebrow.

"'Especially'…? Well… If that's the case, can't I just get him a comic book and call it good?" Raven offered rather hopefully.

In reply, Starfire shook her head vigorously.

"You have told me that you have thought long and hard about my gift, Robin's gift, and Cyborg's gift… But when you did not mention Beast Boy, I had to bring you along with me so that you might help me pick out a gift for Robin, and so that I might help you pick out a gift for Beast Boy! Besides, Beast Boy has a fair collection of the books of comics! You might pick one that Beast Boy already has! Do you not want him to be happy…?"

Raven sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"… Fine. What do you suggest…?" Raven slightly gritted her teeth together as she said that. While Beast Boy was a friend, she was still no big fan of Christmas and its traditions that it had within the Teen Titans, her family.

Starfire struck a thoughtful pose and tapped her chin in contemplation.

"Hmm… Well… I know what I would get him Raven, and I already have purchased him a gift. But your gift should come from you, and should show that you care about Beast Boy!"

Raven groaned and took a moment to ponder what to get Beast Boy. Then she had an idea…

Cyborg parked the T-Car outside of Benissimo, the Italian restaurant that they had received the distress call from. Robin issued a battle plan before they charged inside.

"Beast Boy… I want you to distract Doctor Light, while me and Cyborg prepare to take him down. Cy…?"

Cyborg temporarily transformed his left arm into his trademark sonic cannon.

"I've got the Sonic, if you've got the Boom…" Cyborg said smugly.

Robin nodded and smirked.

"… Good. Now… Titans, GO!"

Inside Benissimo, the owner was speaking to Doctor Light, who was pumping light into a chandelier that was running low on power. The restaurant was not very popular in Jump; its food was terrible, and the restaurant rarely had more than a handful of waiters. All the money the restaurant received – other than going to the employees – went to renovating the place. A few years ago, a grand chandelier was hung above the center of the restaurant; it was the main attraction for the whole restaurant, thus the power bill for the restaurant was extremely high. Jean Armstrong, the owner, could not afford to pay the power bill this month, so he turned to Jump City's 'brightest'.

"Oh, it's really no problem at all, Mr. Armstrong… I am happy to finally be recognized for my talents!"

The owner – and head chef, incidentally – was clad in pink. He wore a pink chef's hat, a pink shirt and pink pants, and a white frilly apron.

"Oooh! Grazie, Dottore Light! I will pay you most handsomely!" Armstrong oozed with joy.

Doctor Light twitched. He knew Armstrong wouldn't be good for the money, and he knew this would end up being a 'good deed', but given the season, he was open to it. Yet Armstrong was making this much harder than it had to be. He was hideous to say the least – a fat man who cross-dressed and ended up getting confused as a woman much of the time. He pulled off more of a French look than an Italian one, Doctor Light thought. Whenever Armstrong looked at him, there was always a glimmer in his eye as he clenched a rose between his smiling teeth. It was disturbing to Doctor Light. Very much so.

_It's for the recognition… It's for the recognition… It's for the recognition…_

Doctor Light thought to himself. He seriously considered bolting out of there before finishing his job; Armstrong was just way too creepy for his tastes. But before he could think about retracting his specially designed chords and coming up with an excuse to leave, the Teen Titans barged into the restaurant.

"Duuude… Doctor Light! I thought, with you being quiet for so long, that you'd given up on crime! But I guess you're still not very bright!" Beast Boy taunted.

Doctor Light glowered at the taunt, but smirked at the situation. This would do for getting out of the restaurant nicely.

"I… surrender."

Robin and Cyborg halted in their tracks. All eyes were on Doctor Light.

"… What?" Robin and Cyborg said in unison. Beast Boy just looked dumbly at Doctor Light with eyes as big as saucer plates.

"Oh, no! Dottore Light! You have not finished your work! Per favore! The lampadario desperately needs your power! It will be very dim in the restaurant without it!"

It was at this time that all eyes were now on Jean Armstrong. Doctor Light gritted his teeth and thought to himself bitterly as he quietly retracted his chords to his suit.

_Shut up Armstrong… Just shut up… _

Robin quirked an eyebrow above his mask.

"So… You're saying that Doctor Light is _helping _you, Mr. Armstrong? Why'd you call the Titans, then?"

Armstrong wagged his body a little and smiled creepily as he batted his eyes at Robin.

"Oh, I am most sorry! I offer my apologia! But Dottore Light was so willing to help mi, I could not possibly pay him due to le finances… And I was hoping that you would… how you say… give Dottore Light a chance, and see he is not such a persona cattiva at all!"

Beast Boy stared at Doctor Light incredulously.

"You're _helping_? Dude! We can't arrest you for that!"

Doctor Light folded his hands, got on his knees and begged the Titans to take him away.

"_Please… _I can't take it! Please, please, please, please! I am not cut out for being a good person! Please, please, please…! I would like to be taken back to my comfy cell now!"

Robin smirked mischievously as he finally caught onto what Doctor Light was trying to do. He momentarily looked to Cyborg, who smirked back, which signaled that he had caught on as well. Robin turned back to Doctor Light and feigned a serious tone.

"Well… Since you seem so eager to surrender… I'll talk to the Chief about putting you on parole… here. In Benissimo."

Doctor Light shook his head fearfully as his face drained of color.

"No, no, no…! Please! Anything but that!"

Robin feigned decisiveness as he motioned for Beast Boy and Cyborg to each take an arm of Doctor Light. Armstrong seemed thrilled with the proposition.

"Ooh! Meraviglioso! It shall be _benissimo_ to work with Dottore Light more! We would be delighted to have tu, Dottore Light!"

If it was even possible, Doctor Light paled even further. This was ten times more disturbing than being sucked into the dark Titan any day. Doctor Light didn't even try to struggle, though he would have, if he wasn't so mortified. He had done nothing wrong, yet he was going to be forced to work for this… this…! Doctor Light couldn't even think of a word to describe Armstrong. But if he could, it wouldn't be a pleasant word…

After putting Doctor Light on parole at Benissimo – it was one way to keep Doctor Light 'busy', even though Doctor Light hadn't done anything wrong that night – Robin was in a good mood. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy returned to the Tower and played Mega Monkeys Four until the girls got back late. After the girls got back, all the Titans turned in for the night, and Cyborg turned on his 'extra' security measures that he had just for the night before Christmas. The extra security would wake him, should anyone try sorting through the presents during the night, or should anyone try hunting down their presents from one another. Though neither scenario happened that Christmas Eve night.

Christmas morning, all the Titans awoke nice and early. Each one successful at sneaking the others' presents out without anyone noticing. Robin was up first, and proceeded to retire back to his room after getting coffee and putting his presents out for everyone under the tree. Raven was next, but she didn't physically enter the Common Room. She materialized her gifts for everyone under the tree. Cyborg was the second one in the Common Room, technically. He was the one who usually prepared everyone's Christmas breakfast. … Even BB's. Before Cyborg went about doing that, though, he set out his presents for everyone under the tree. After that, he went to the storage room for just a few minutes, leaving Starfire enough time to bring out her presents for everyone. Beast Boy was the last one to sneak out all his presents for everyone, but he did it just before Cyborg got back to the Common Room. Beast Boy morphed into a fly just as Cyborg entered the room again.

Two hours later, Cyborg clanged a triangle, signaling for everyone to get out there, that breakfast was ready. Everyone replied almost immediately, and they all entered the Common Room together. Everyone was pleased to note that they had all gotten their gifts out there, and that not a single one was missing or opened. Cyborg's carefully prepared breakfast was munched with gusto and with very little conversation. After they had had their fill, it was time to open presents.

Comically bringing out a wheel that was penta-colored, Cyborg was the first one who got a word in edgewise.

"Well, alright y'all! To kick off this year's festivities, we're gonna spin this little wheel here! It lands on Red, Rob gets to open one of his gifts first; lands on Green, it's all BB; lands on Purple, Rae's the lucky duck; lands on Yellow, that'd be Starfire; and if lands on blue… Well…

Everyone couldn't help but notice that the wheel was not fairly proportioned. Cyborg's colored section was at least twice the size of everyone else's. Robin and Beast Boy shot glares at Cyborg; Starfire grinned and clapped amusedly; and Raven just didn't care.

"Now then…" Cyborg continued. "Should anyone get a second turn following their first spin, the wheel is spun again. Until everyone has gone at least once, no one gets to go twice or more. After that, it's fair game!"

Cyborg grinned like an idiot and nodded enthusiastically at his genius game for opening the presents. Raven raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Or… We could just spin it once and let someone go first… and then just open all our presents at once." Raven deadpanned.

Cyborg's grin fell, and Robin seemed pleased with Raven's proposition.

"Fair enough. Cyborg, just spin that wheel already…"

Cyborg grumbled but complied. After giving it a very forceful spin, it landed on Purple. Cyborg's grumbling worsened after that, while Raven just rolled her eyes and scoffed. Raven chose a present at random, and it was from Cyborg. She tore through the paper rather hurriedly and feigned excitement.

"Ooh… Dungeons and Dragons, just what I always wanted…" Raven snorted and put the box down. Cyborg wasn't too hurt by the sorceress's words of choice, but then, he wasn't sure what to get her that year.

After that, it was havoc. Paper flew everywhere, a comic dust cloud appeared, and when the dust settled, only Raven's gifts remained unopened. The demonness had materialized into the floor when no one was looking and escaped back to her room. No one noticed until it was too late, of course. Everyone was too busy admiring and appreciating their gifts to notice the demonness had left the room.

Starfire gasped and squealed. She hugged Robin tightly, who had been very pleased with Beast Boy's choice of gift for him: A game that had been released around Black Friday, but had been sold out before the Titans could even get to the store, and had been sold out for weeks, no matter where they looked to purchase the game. Apparently, Beast Boy had reserved a copy early in the year, and had gotten very, very lucky.

"Robin! Thank you for the sweater! It is adorable!"

Robin blushed and rubbed the back of his head as the Tamaranian pecked him on the cheek.

"I-It was nothing, Starfire…" Turning to Beast Boy, Robin smiled wide and thanked him enthusiastically for reserving him – and the Titans altogether, actually – the most pined after game of the year. Robin was not about to hog the best seller of the year for himself.

Cyborg had gotten various tools and gadgets from everyone. He appreciated the gestures, but Cyborg had to admit he had most of that stuff already. One gift Cyborg did receive that was very special to him was from Jinx, and that was a copy of a framed photo of him and her at the celebration of the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. It was a pretty big event, and the Titans kinda milked it a little, keeping the celebration going on for days.

Beast Boy unwrapped his last gift – which had been from Raven – and discovered it was a copy of an elusive volume of an encyclopedia on animals. He didn't know where Raven got it, but he had to thank her. Looking around and ignoring all his friends who were too absorbed with their gifts, Beast Boy didn't seem to spot Raven in the room anywhere, not to mention that all her other presents were still unopened. Beast Boy got up and made a beeline for Raven's room, without alerting the others.

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's room delicately and it opened slightly. Raven looked out at Beast Boy with one eye.

"… What?" Raven asked a little more sharply than she intended to.

Beast Boy winced, but kept his resolve.

"Well… Um… I wanted to thank you for the encyclopedia… It meant the world to me…"

Raven sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're welcome… Can you please go away now…?"

Beast Boy shook his head.

"Why do you still keep withdrawn, Rae? I mean… We'd really love ya to be out here, ya know? I know Christmas isn't a big deal for you, but it is for the rest of us… If you won't come out to open the presents, won't you at least consider coming out to be with us? It's a Titan Family Tradition to be together on Christmas…"

Raven frowned and didn't seem to remember that particular tradition. Sure, they spent much of their time together on Christmas as a family, but it was never set in stone as a rule of thumb to follow.

"… No it's not… Why are you really here, Beast Boy? You're almost always the one trying to get me to come out…"

Beast Boy cringed at her inquiry, just a little bit. It was the tone that the question was asked in, really, and not the question itself.

"Um… Well… Ya see…" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head nervously. He was at a loss for words.

"Can I just close my door and go back to my book, if you're just going to stand in front of my room and stutter all day?" Raven deadpanned.

Beast Boy shook his head wildly and gesticulated.

"N-No! Please, Rae… It might not be a Tradition set in stone… But can't you _please _come out here this one time? I won't bother you to do this ever again, I swear! I want ya happy Rae, but I also want you to be with your family on Christmas!"

Raven sighed wearily. He didn't answer her question wholly and completely – yet it was close enough to an honest answer, given the emotions she sensed coming off of him.

"… Fine." Raven muttered grudgingly. She stepped out of her room and held her book under her arm. "Just don't expect me to be all happy and carefree like everyone else is… I am who I am, and you are who you are."

Beast Boy beamed and followed her to the Common Room. He had succeeded in his 'mission'! He didn't care if she opened her presents or not… Well, that wasn't completely true.

Stopping her from opening the door that separated them from the Common Room, Beast Boy handed Raven his present to her.

"H-Here… I know you might not want to open gifts, b-but please… please open mine? Pretty please?"

Beast Boy morphed into a kitten and gave her 'the stare'. It would work on anyone else, but not Raven.

"… Beast Boy… Give me one good reason why I should open this thing."

Raven demanded, but not harshly. Beast Boy morphed back into a human and rubbed the back of his head nervously and grinned.

"Ehe… You'll like it… I hope. I brainstormed, like, all year… At least give me the benefit of a doubt and open it…? Pleeeaaassseee…?"

Beast Boy whined. Raven loathed that, but now she had to admit that she was curious. The package he had handed Raven had been of a fair size – not too big, not too small. She tore off the purple paper and opened the box with her powers. Inside were two books. Raven skimmed through the slightly bulgier book, as the front cover didn't offer any title, and she was surprised to find that it was a spell book. She looked at Beast Boy suspiciously, and he openly admitted how he managed to get his hands on this particular book.

"Uh… Jinx and Herald helped me find this one… They told me you had wanted to see this one for quite some time, sooo…

Raven was awkwardly quiet. She didn't know what to say. Checking out the second book, she discovered it was a blank journal with a navy blue cover. Beast Boy nervously grinned yet again.

"Um… Jinx recommended I get you a journal, too. She says you're gonna want some of your findings in that book written down… Er… summarized, anyway. Ehe.

Suddenly Beast Boy found Raven hugging him. This was a rare occurrence, but not an unpleasant one. Beast Boy backed away some after she released him.

"So… Uh… I take it you… like it?"

Raven smirked and put the books back in their box. Using her powers, she materialized his gift to her back to her room.

"It was very thoughtful… Thank you."

With that, Raven and Beast Boy made their way into the Common Room…

Later that day… Far away from the Tower, Slade was in a meeting.

"Well, now… I believe we have reached an agreement. We both have a common enemy."

Slade tapped the armrest of his chair and stared at the screen with a narrowed eye.

"So it would appear… But you will have to excuse my cynicism: I have had… trouble in the past with partners. How do I know that I can trust you…?"

The masked man on the other end smirked.

"You don't. However, consider your position, Slade. Because of the Titans, you are… how should I put this…? 'Strapped for cash'? Without money, you cannot continue to produce your army of 'Slade Bots'. I have the time and the knowledge to assist you…"

Slade rolled his visible eye and continued to drone.

"Money is not an issue… The Titans are not an issue… I can hold my own against them, you know that…"

The masked man scoffed and laughed bitterly.

"If money isn't an issue… and if the Titans are not an issue… Then what is keeping you from taking control of Jump City's Underworld? Hmm…?"

Slade scowled beneath his mask. This man knew a great deal about him, and that bothered Slade. In truth, because of the Titans and the now-enhanced security in Jump, Slade had been limited in his 'activities'. His Slade Bots were growing increasingly scarce, and Slade had been unable to upgrade them for quite some time now. If he could just pull one successful heist, he might be able to get back on his feet and rebuild his criminal empire, but Slade had been… unsuccessful the past few months by himself. The Titans never defeated him, but they did get in his way. A lot. And in doing so, they were slowly but surely killing his business.

Now… This man… Solomon Loc… Otherwise known as the anonymous 'Specter'. Loc had accumulated a fair amount of wealth in Jump City as an executive of Wayne Enterprises, the Jump City Division, but had been fired around the time the Brotherhood of Evil ran amok all over the world and captured most of the Teen Titans. Loc had also been Jump City's very first vigilante. He never could get his vigilante career kicked off – the denizens of Jump City never recognized him as a hero. He was more like the Batman of Jump City before the Teen Titans grouped together, except he, unlike the real Batman, went for attention and drama. 'Specter' was artistic and very knowledgeable of machines. He gave the H.I.V.E. a run for their money once or twice, but that was about all he was remembered for.

Now here Loc was, attempting to partner up with a felon. Apparently, now that Loc was out of a job and ignored by the citizens of Jump City, Loc felt he needed to get even. He wished to humiliate the Teen Titans and be feared by Jump City. And that was why Slade was hesitant to meet up with this man – Loc was only out for vengeance, not to further Slade's empire. Why in the world should he trust this man? Though Loc assured Slade that he would be compensated for partnering up with him, Slade still had his doubts. Loc was a man after Slade's own heart with his knowledge of machines and logical thinking, but other than those two things in common…

Slade sighed in defeat. What did he have to lose?

"Very well, Specter… I will give this partnership a chance… But I do wish to let you know that betrayal is forbidden. Once we have allied with each other, you cannot back out for any reason. Do I make myself clear…?"

Specter smirked back at Slade one more time.

"You will not be disappointed… I shall make arrangements for our first meeting, and I shall show you why our partnership will be so very beneficial…"

Slade rolled his visible eye again and leaned his head into his hand as he leaned on an armrest with his elbow.

"I've seen you in action before, Specter… You're good, but not great…"

Specter took off his hat and made a farewell motion.

"Very well… I shall see you soon. … Oh, and Merry Christmas."

The transmission ended, and Slade sighed irritably.

"Merry Christmas indeed…"

And with that, Slade got up. He had preparations to make… 


End file.
